PwP Story
by Liebel
Summary: Recueil de PwP avec des couples assez originaux !
1. Outsider x Takeshi

NDA : Alors ! Ceci est un recueil de PwP, ce qui veux dire que ce sera des lemons, sans vraiment d'histoire. Je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je les publierais, c'est surtout pour caser les récits de mon imagination bizarre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pairing : ... / Takeshi

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

NDA : C'est un PwP, une idée que m'avait donné un ami.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi était allongé dans son lit. Il regardait son plafond, les yeux mi-clos. L'entrainement était fini, il s'était douché, avait mangé, joué aux jeux vidéo et pourtant, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tourna sur le côté, la main sous la joue et regardant le mur d'en face. Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas, même si au fond de lui il savait qui en était la cause. _Lui_. Et sa maudite photo. En pensant ceci, le brun se releva et ouvrit son tiroir pour vérifier si ladite photo était toujours là. Il rougit un peu en se rendant compte de ces agissements, ce dit que c'était immorale et referma le tiroir. Mais quelques heures après, il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, et chaque fois que son esprit s'endormait un peu, il revoyait cette photo pour ensuite se relever brusquement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune homme passa son bras en travers de son visage pour cacher ses yeux puis grimaça. Il se releva paresseusement, prit la photo tout aussi paresseusement. Il passa la main dans son jogging de nuit et se sentit affreusement honteux de faire ce genre de chose.

Les jours suivants, Takeshi faisait la même chose encore et encore. Après deux semaines il n'avait plus honte de se masturber ainsi devant cette photo. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Comment ça aurait pu l'être de toute façon ? Mais juste un important besoin primaire et un désir incontrôlable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il lui en fallait. Se masturber n'était plus suffisant.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là il essaya d'aller un peu plus loin dans l'exploration de son propre corps. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur le sujet et pourtant, il avait peur. Mais il était décidé à le faire. Alors qu'il se masturbait, il lécha ses doigts le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'hésite plus, puis les mit sur son intimité. Il tourna la tête vers la photo qui ne le lâchait pas et entra un doigt. Enfin, il essaya d'entrer un doigt. Sous la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait, il s'était contracter et donc avait eu mal, puis avait arrêté de suite pour finalement ne pas tenter le coup.

Ce n'est que deux semaines après qu'il se convainquit de tenter le coup à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps, c'était un dimanche, son père n'était pas là, il avait toute la journée. Takeshi avait pris le temps de se détendre au maximum et enfin, il tenta. Il entra un premier doigt, doucement. Sa respiration était haletante et il avait les joues rouges. Il enfonça le doigt le plus loin possible et attendit un peu. Ce n'était pas si douloureux au finale. C'était même assez agréable. Il le bougea un peu et retint un soupir. Très agréable même. Il augmenta la cadence sur son sexe tendis qu'il bougeait de plus en plus vite son doigt. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans sa main en gémissant. Il regarda ensuite le plafond et soupira ensuite. Il voulu prendre son paquet de mouchoir mais une personne l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet.

_Lui_.

Takeshi releva la tête et rougit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se recula ensuite d'un coup, retenant un cri de surprise. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était même techniquement impossible ! Il se recula encore, jusqu'à toucher le mur tandis que l'autre s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire ravageur. Takeshi se dit que décidément, ses yeux étaient tellement envoûtants. Il se perdait dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai perdu une photo de moi il y a pas longtemps, et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je la retrouve avant qu'une catastrophe arrive. Mais apparemment c'est trop tard. Soit, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu t'amuse drôlement bien avec cette photo ~

- Laisse-moi ! Rentre chez toi et reprends la !

- Du calme ~ Amusons-nous ensemble. Tu en as envie, neh, Takeshi ~ ? Susurra l'autre homme au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Takeshi se dit à ce moment qu'il était vraiment très excitant, mais il ne devait pas, c'était malsain. Alors pourquoi bandait-il dans cette situation ? Pourquoi soupirer contre son cou et pourquoi s'y accrocher ? Il ne pouvait rien répondre au plus âgé qui de toute évidence contrôlait à merveille la situation. L'autre homme passa sa main sur le sexe dur du plus jeune et sourit dangereusement. Il vient ensuite l'embrasser. Takeshi n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça, c'était si plaisant, douceur et volupté mélangées à de la fouge et de la passion. L'autre brun était très expérimenté dans ce domaine et Takeshi le sentait au fond de lui. Mais il senti bien vite autre chose au plus profond de lui, littéralement. Le nouvelle arrivant venait juste d'insérer un doigt dans l'intimité du baseballeur.

- Stop ! Arrête !

- Tu l'as déjà fait tout seul tout à l'heure, ça ne devrait pas être trop douloureux ~ Mais par précaution pour ce qui va suivre, je préfère le faire moi même.

Takeshi resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Ce qui allait suivre ? Il ne comptait pas faire ça quand même ? Et pourtant, le plus âgé avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Le brun ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation plus que gênante. Mais lorsque l'autre toucha un point sensible en lui, il ne put retenir un profond gémissement qui fit sourire l'autre brun. Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Il se mit entre les jambes de Takeshi, non sans enlever les vêtements restants et caresser sa peau douce. Après quoi, il le masturba en même temps. Il savait que ce genre de chose faisait mal la première fois et il ne voulait pas faire du mal au plus jeune. Il desserra sa cravate, frustrant par la même occasion l'homme en dessous lui, puis retira sa veste comme il pu, puis ouvrit sa chemise bleu pour laisser voir un torse musclé, comme taillé dans la roche. Il sourit malicieusement quand il vit Takeshi le regarder, désireux de le toucher. Il prit alors sa main et la mit sur son torse.

- Je suis là pour toi. Touche moi autant que tu veux, je ne vais pas disparaître ne t'en fais pas.

Takeshi rougit fortement, cette fois pas d'excitation mais belle et bien de gêne. Il avait peur en effet, peur d'avoir mal mais surtout que l'homme au dessus de lui disparaisse d'un seul coup sans prévenir. Il se releva un peu et le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il savait que c'était le seul qui le comprenait vraiment, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais dit ça.

Le brun sourit et serra Takeshi contre lui, puis lui murmura qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Takeshi sourit un tout petit peu et se réinstalla correctement pour laisser plus de manœuvre possible à l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit son pantalon pour laisser sortir son sexe. Takeshi grimaça. Il était gros, et le plus jeune espérait que ça ne lui fasse pas trop mal. Le brun se plaça de façon à pouvoir entrer facilement, et surtout voir Takeshi pendant l'acte. Il leva les jambe de ce dernier pour avoir un meilleur ange.

- J'y vais.

Sur ces mots, il entra doucement en Takeshi. Il voyait le plus jeune grimacer et des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. L'étranger se pencha alors pour déposer de légués baisés sur les paupières du plus jeune et ensuite l'embrasser langoureusement. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou pour le martyriser un peu, voulant avant tout distraire Takeshi de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta et observa le brun sous lui. Il sourit un peu. Takeshi était terriblement mignon ainsi, les jambes écartées, le ventre se contractant à un rythme irrégulier, le souffle haletant, les joues rouges, les yeux dans le vague, l'autre ne tenait pas en place et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de petits mouvements. Il s'en voulait un peu, le gardien de la pluie devait souffrir en ce moment et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Mais quand il vu le plus jeune pleurer, il se mordit la lèvre et s'arrêta pour de bon

Près de vingt minute plus tard, Takeshi était enfin apte à commencer. L'autre se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir autant de temps. Il commença doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Takeshi semblait aimer ça. Il s'accrocha d'une main à l'épaule du plus âgé et de l'autre accrocha les draps. Il le griffait mais il s'en fichait. Le baseballeur n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être si bon. Il gémissait et soupirait de plus en plus, contractait les fesses pour sentir encore plus le sexe chaud en lui.

- Ahh ! ... Plus ! Pluuuus ! .. agh ! Ahh ~ !

Le dominant était satisfait des réactions du plus jeune et bon dieu qu'il aimait le prendre ! Il n'avait eu que très rarement des occasion d'être le dominant avec ses autres partenaires et il avait toujours rêver de le prendre lui en particulier. Il se retira entièrement de Takeshi pour le tourner et ainsi le mettre en levrette. Il le prit plus violemment encore et Takeshi ne semblait pas détester. Le brun se pencha sur le dominé pour se coller à son dos, et mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche.

- Je vais bientôt jouir, Takeshi ~

Le plus jeune ne pouvait malheureusement pas parler, mais de toute évidence, lui aussi était sur le point de venir. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement le plaisir était intense et lorsque la délivrance arriva, un cri rauque sorti de sa bouche. L'autre s'était retenu mais avait joui en lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ?

- Tsuna à besoin de moi.

Takeshi sourit doucement, c'est vrai. Le boss des Vongola était surement devenu très important dix ans dans le future. Il sourit et embrassa le brun.

- On se reverra dans dix ans ne t'en fais pas, d'ici-là, tâche de ne plus trop penser à moi et de te trouver un copain.

Takeshi rit doucement, accompagné de son homologue du future qui commençait à disparaître. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, ça s'est sur.

* * *

NDA : Alors ? Je paris que personne n'avait pensé à Takeshi qui future comme le dominant ! C'est sur que Kyoya était plus probable, mais écoutez, c'est un PwP alors Fuck ! Je fais ce que je veux. J'espère que ça vous aura plu dans tout les cas. Review ?


	2. Tsuna x Hibari

Pairing : Tsuna/Kyoya

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

NDA : PwP "demandé" par Hatsumi Kanda ! Pour un "Tsuna dominant". C'est vrai que c'est assez rare. J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

Hibari ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne savait pas où il était, mais il sentait très clairement les liens retenant ses mains qui étaient trop serrés. Il regarda autour de lui comme il put et là il le vit. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'eux même dans une expression de dégoût.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, omnivore ?

Tsuna rit, mais d'un rire qu'on lui connait guère, méchamment, presque sarcastiquement. Il était assit sur une chaise, le dossier entre ses jambes et les bras croisés sur le haut dudit dossier avec la tête sur ceux-ci. Il regardait fixement le brun de ses yeux oranges. Ce dernier avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez le châtain, il s'était même dit que ça devait être une ruse de Mukuro, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais lorsque le Vongola s'approcha de lui et monta sur le lit, à califourchon sur lui, il déchanta très vite. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le chef du comité de discipline avant un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment même. Tsuna rit une nouvelle fois.

- Aurais-tu peur ~ Hi-ba-ri-kun ~ ?

L'appelé fronça encore plus ses sourcils. Peur ? Comment un misérable omnivore comme lui osa-t-il dire ça ? En un quart de temps, le brun se défit de sa prise à la main droite et donna un coup à Tsuna. Il n'avait pas ses tonfas alors c'était forcément déstabilisant pour lui. Mais il aperçut que le Vongola avait rattrapé son poing, ceci l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu es un mauvais garçon, Hibari-kun ~ tu sais que je vais devoir te punir pour ça ~ ?

Un mauvais sourire apparu sur le visage enfantin. N'importe qui aurait eu peur à sa place, mais Hibari resta droit et sans craindre pour la suite. Sauf lorsque le châtain fit "ça". Et par "ça" il entendait que Tsuna lui lèche les doigts d'une façon plus que sulfureuse.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

Tsuna rit une nouvelle fois et Tsuna lui leva une jambe puis se mit entre elles. Il posa sa tête sur le bas-ventre d'Hibari et rit un peu en caressant la bosse qui était déjà bien formé dans le pantalon du brun.

- L'aphrodisiaque que je t'ai donné à l'air de bien fonctionner ~

Hibari plissa les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, il n'y comprenait rien. Les pensées du brun furent arrêter par une action à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Tsuna qui arrachait ses bouton de chemise en l'ouvrant en grand. Et le plus petit ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, après la chemise, le pantalon, et ensuite le boxer. Hibari senti une immense honte lui monter. Se faire humilier ainsi, le châtain n'allait pas se relever après ce qu'il lui ferait subir Une nouvelle fois ses idées de tortures effroyables furent coupé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et un rapide coup d'oeil à l'étage en dessous le lui apprit. Tsuna lui faisait une fellation. Et les pensées du brun s'arrêtèrent, il ne pouvait plus penser de toute façon. Quoique, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, un "il est doué pour ça putain". Hibari se mordit férocement la lèvre pour le pas gémir et soupirer. Jamais il ne lui donnera ce plaisir de le voir soumis !

- Ahh ~ !

Tsuna sourit plus que tout alors qu'Hibari se mordait la langue. Il avait laissé un gémissement passer ses lèvres. inconcevable ! Mais ce n'était pas fini car il en laissa passer un deuxième mais pour une toute autre raison : la douleur. Tsuna avait commencé à le préparer et c'était sa première fois. La douleur était bien présente, mais pas une douleur suite à des coups, celle qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans sa vie, non, une douleur inconnu.

- Tu devrais me remercier Hibari-kun ~ si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'empalerais sur le champs ~

Hibari se crispa beaucoup suite à ça et Tsuna lui murmura de se détendre, sinon ça ferait très très mal. Alors le brun fut ce qu'il put pour frapper le dominant. Et puis quoi encore ! Il allait pas se laisser faire ! Mais le Vongola avait largement l'avantage de la position et de la situation. Hibari avait beau se défendre, ça ne changerait rien. Lorsque le châtain fut à sa limite, il rit un peu et enleva son jean. La minute qui suivit fut la plus horrible de la vie du chef du comité de discipline. Tsuna, un omnivore de seconde zones, plus jeunes et plus petit, venait de le prendre en un coup sec. Tsuna avait poussé un grognement rauque qui dégoûtait le brun au plus haut point.

- Dommage pour toi Hibari-kun ~ si tu avais été docile, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal ~

Le brun cru que son corps l'avait abandonné, qu'il ne répondait plus tellement il douleur accaparait son esprit. Mais curieusement, il remarqua que son excitation n'avait pas disparue. Et plus les coups de rein étaient fort, plus elle prenait du volume. Doucement, il reprit contacte avec la réalité et des soupire lui échappèrent. Enfin, il ne les retenait plus vraiment. Ses soupirs devinrent gémissements et ces derniers devinrent à leur tour des hurlements. Hibari ne comprenait plus, il était envahi par une chaleur enivrante. Le plaisir s'accaparait tout son corps et il n'arrivait plus à lutté contre -bien qu'il ne veille plus vraiment lutter contre. Tsuna le dominait et d'une certaine façon, il aimait ça. Il aimait cette douleur et cette force. Mais le pire - ou le meilleur selon le point de vu - fut quand le Vongola jouit en lui. Cette chaleur qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir augmenter lui fit atteindre des sommets en si peu de temps. C'était magique.

Le lendemain, le réveille fut très dur pour le brun. Tsuna était déjà parti, la chambre propre, ses poignets non-marqués et son derrière allait parfaitement bien. Hibari grinça des dents. Un putain de rêve.


End file.
